Mi fan n1
by Jolio
Summary: AU, Un cuento sobre respeto y admiración mutua.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi fan N°1.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: sin animo de lucro.**

 **...**

 **/;/**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **¿Q**_ _ué podría hacer con tal de explicar la melancolía que la embargaba?, de seguro, se dijo a si misma, era producto de una noche especialmente bella o tal vez de la hermosa conjugación de estrechas que favorecía al parche azul oscuro que la cobijaba o, con toda seguridad, era la respiración clara y pacifica de quien le acompañaba sobre un lecho que reposaba en la arena. A tales observaciones poco podía añadir, su examen constante de quien decía amarla volvía a dejarla en un punto muerto, como de costumbre, aquel hombre lograba que las palabras de otro modo elocuentes súbitamente se hiciesen innecesarias._

 _Greg Universe era el único humano que se las arreglaba para dejarla perpleja._

" _Te amo", confesó en voz baja, "Creo que jamas te lo he dicho"_

 _Lo injusto de su situación no pasó desapercibido para la gema, ¿por cuantos años llevaban repitiendo el mismo acto?, él parecía haber dedicado gran parte de su vida a demostrarlo y lo único que ella ofrecía eran algunas migajas de afecto que gustosamente aceptaba._

 _Era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, la primera noche como amantes, algo apropiado, algo dulce y a pesar de lo bien que se sentía, de algún modo la culpa no la dejaba de perseguir, sentía haberle arrebatado su juventud, haber invadido sus sueños y acabar con cualquier otra vida que hubiese podido tener._

 _Él había mencionado lo de su retiro como algo casual, una noticia sin importancia y no fue sino hasta que se puso a investigar que descubrió en realidad de lo que se despedía Greg._

 _La música había sido su vida por años, parecía pertenecer a los grandes escenarios, ser parte de algo que Perla jamas comprendería y sin siquiera pensarlo, tan solo con leer una carta se decidió a dejar todo eso atrás._

 _Sin formar antes una familia como tantos otros humanos, sin enamorarse de una hembra de su propia especie como ella esperaba desde un principio. Siendo fiel de una forma que llenaba a Perla de satisfacción y amargura, satisfacción por haber errado en su juicio inicial sobre Greg, porque su regreso a Ciudad Playa confirmaba lo que ella de forma secreta esperaba y eso era que el amor del humano era en efecto imperecedero, firme y real._

 _Pero la amargura… ¿acaso tenía derecho a exigir de él viejas promesas hechas en el albor de su juventud?, aquella que era imperturbable frente al paso de las eras nada tenía que demandar de alguien que se quedaba sin tiempo, ¿Acaso presentía el peligro que corría su mundo?, si fallaban en su misión entonces la tierra estaría perdida._

" _Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?, durante años te he amado del mismo modo en que me amas"_

 _Recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante escuchó atenta a sus latidos y se relajó poco a poco, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en más planes para el futuro que compartirían, ya tendría tiempo de enfrentar cualquier otro desafío que surgiese para los dos._

 _Lo importante es que estaba a su lado y que por una noche, que esperaba fuese la primera de muchas, estarían juntos._

 _Lo tenía a su lado y ninguna otra cosa importaba..._

…

…

 _ **/;/**_

…

…

 **A** llí estaba de nuevo reorganizando y catalogando el inventario de armas de Rose, era una labor tediosa propia de las gemas de su clase que Perla, a falta de otra gema mejor calificada, realizaba con pulcritud y eficacia, además, era una forma más que adecuada de ventilar su frustración al enterarse de que Rose nuevamente mostraba esa peculiar clase de interés en los humanos, y es que para Perla, el hecho de que la gema que tenía su devoción estuviese dispuesta a perder el tiempo con uno de los nativos le parecía desesperante. Sencillamente no lo entendía, ¿qué podían ofrecer ellos que Perla no pudiese dar?, era más veloz, fuerte e inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, era leal como ningún ser humano podía llegar a serlo y lo más importante.

La conocía desde el inicio, desde que dejó en el olvido a su verdadero hogar por seguirla con su revolución.

Puliendo una de las armaduras con más fuerza de la necesaria recordó todas las ocasiones en que Rose se embelesaba por un humano, como se mostraba encantada por un rostro bonito y palabras huecas que siempre terminaban en lo mismo, al volverse sus amantes demasiado lentos como para seguirle el paso, torpes, débiles, grises y cansados, todos ellos compartían el mismo destino.

Al final Rose se hartaría, siempre lo hacía, aun así, no podía evitar el sentirse molesta.

Se vio a si misma reflejada en la armadura, nariz puntiaguda, semblante pálido y elegante, no tenía las mismas curvas que sus compañeras pero ello no le molestaba, si las perlas necesitasen de tales atributos entonces así serían construidas, dado que ese no era el caso su forma era, a falta de un mejor calificativo, perfecta.

Era todo lo que una perla debía ser, ¿entonces por qué seguía fallando en retenerla a su lado?

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente buena?

Se abrazó a si misma y aprovechando la soledad se permitió un momento de fragilidad, los amantes humanos de Rose provocaban ese efecto en ella, la hacían dudar de si misma y tal cosa no solía terminar bien.

Había escuchado de labios de Rose de un nuevo sujeto que comenzaba a cautivarla, alguien nuevo y excitante cuya sola mirada lograba derretirla, cosa que la desdichada perla no podía pasar por alto, pues en cuanto ese humano cruzase el umbral de sus vidas tendría que verse forzada a soportar a un nuevo intruso, alguien más que competiría por el afecto de Rose y que de seguro vencería ¿y no acaso eso extremadamente triste?, que alguien tan poco digno tuviese lo que ella anhelaba sin siquiera levantar un dedo...

Perla ya se preparaba para otra decepción, tan solo tendría que esperar como en las ocasiones anteriores, esperar y ver que le depararía el futuro.

Con el pasar de las horas y la continúa ausencia de Rose, se convenció a si misma de que el mejor modo de ventilar su frustración sería dar un paseo, al menos era mejor alternativa a hacer un berrinche y destruir todo su trabajo, fue así que halló un espectáculo de lo más curioso apenas se alejó de la cerca que mantenía a los humanos separados de las gemas.

Varías hileras de sillas plegables que enfrentaban un burdo escenario a orillas del mar, Perla conocía los grandes teatros humanos, las operas las había memorizado en secreto por su belleza y elegancia, no era indiferente al arte de la danza, en especial al ballet que parecía seguir el mismo estilo de pelea empleado por ella.

Lo que veía en cambio evocaba en ella algo muy distinto a la sobrecogedora emoción propia de lo mejor del arte humano, se veía… simple, ridículo, corriente.

En una palabra, vulgar.

"Tal vez debería haberme quedado en el templo"

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando alguien llamó su atención, una criatura vestida de negro con una impresionante melena que ondeaba al viento, blandiendo una guitarra eléctrica y sonriendo de tal modo que incluso opacaba a los reflectores que lo rodeaban, Perla no supo en que momento tomó asiento en la última hilera, escuchando atentamente el concierto de principio a fin, un concierto que por mera casualidad le fue dedicado a ella pues en todo momento sintió la atenta mirada del curioso humano fija en su persona.

Era un gesto inesperado que en algo la ayudó a dispersar su mal humor, " _Al menos a alguien le importo"_ , pensó dando una leve sonrisa.

En cuanto la última canción terminó, el humano saltó del escenario y corrió a su encuentro, Perla aguardó paciente a que se limpiase el sudor antes de saludarla, una gélida mirada impidió que el músico la tocase estando empapado es esa sustancia.

Para Greg Universe la extraña era un regalo caído del cielo, luego de no encontrarse de nuevo con la misteriosa dama rosa con la que se había topado al llegar se convenció de que el destino estaba en su contra, pasó todo el día tratando de componer sin éxito y al final solo montó el espectáculo porque creyó que sería un desperdicio no cumplir con su promesa de dar un gran concierto incluso si nadie aparecía.

Pero luego ella apareció, y el modo en que le puso atención lo empujó a dar lo mejor de si mismo, a impresionarla.

No era la dama rosa, aunque eso ya poco le importaba, tan solo esperaba poder conocer a esa nueva chica...

Llegar a Ciudad Playa con un día de antelación no había parecido un gran plan al principio pero ahora estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

"Fue… un buen concierto...", lo felicitó Perla, Greg sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que se presentará.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió y un incomodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, con Perla que no sabía bien que decir y Greg que no estaba mucho mejor.

Finalmente el humano apuntó un pulgar a si mismo y anunció orgulloso el nombre que lo catapultaría al estrellato.

"Universe, mi nombre es Greg Universe", susurró seductoramente guiñando un ojo, Perla rodó los ojos, los humanos podían ser tan simplones...

"¿Se apellida Universe", preguntó algo burlona, mas a Greg parecía no afectarle, estaba convencido de que lograría sacarle una sonrisa a esa mujer.

"Así es, Señor Universe para las damas"

Era un completo simplón, aunque adorable… perla se preguntó a si misma si acaso las hembras humanas encontrarían su comportamiento atractivo, de seguro que así era, concluyó, aunque la evidencia no estaba a su favor con un concierto desierto salvo por los dos.

"Ok… pues fue interesante y todo pero..."

"Hey aguarda, tengo mercancía que puedes llevar"

Lo vio correr a un mesón colmado de parafernalia con su nombre, camisetas, gorras, compactos y más, había de todo en ese lugar con la estampa de "Mr Universe", no tenía idea de por qué intentaba retenerla por más tiempo, el concierto había acabado y estaba segura de que el señor Universe necesitaba descansar como cualquier otro miembro de su especie, además, ella no necesitaba de esas cosas.

"No lo sé señor Universe, no veo que uso pueda darle a esas cosas, además, no traje dinero", trató de explicar, además, incluso siendo generosa ninguna de esas cosas valía los doblones de oro que guardaba en el templo.

"Greg, puedes decirme Greg", le dijo mientras armaba un revoltijo con una camisa y otros recuerdos que procedió a depositar entre sus brazos, Perla miró la pila de chucherías y se mordió el labio.

"No sé si los humanos que te acompañan aprueben que me des estas cosas", protestó Perla, "¿Qué acaso no las necesitas para comerciar?"

"Pues… podemos mantenerlo en secreto", susurró Greg, "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi primera fanática"

"Si insiste", respondió dubitativa, "Es usted muy amable, pero ya debo irme"

Era un bonito gesto y a pesar de no tener uso para la mayoría de esas cosas supuso que podría conservarlas en el templo.

"No me has dicho tu nombre"

"No me lo has preguntado", respondió ella divertida, ¿por qué el humano mostraba tanto interés?, generalmente los de su especie gravitaban hacia Rose, cosa que siempre la molestaba y en menor medida a Garnet que los manejaba con especial delicadeza.

¿Acaso estaba disfrutando de la presencia del humano?

"Lo siento, creo que con la emoción del concierto y todo..."

Decidió complacerlo, si quería un nombre bien podría dárselo.

"Perla, me llamo Perla, estoy encantada de conocerlo Greg"

El humano parecía estar transfijo por su mera presencia, sus ojos resplandecían con la inequívoca luz que antes había observado en un campo de batalla hacía ya tantos años, en que ella misma se encontró frente a frente a una gema que desafiando todo pronostico logró librarse de sus cadenas, una gema capaz de desafiar al destino impuesto por seres cuyo juicio era incuestionable y que para la entonces joven perla significaría el cambio definitivo en su vida.

Ella misma se reflejaba en esa admiración, fue tal su sorpresa que retrocedió temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar.

"Tienes un hermoso nombre"

La admiración en su voz y ese tenue ardor en las mejillas, Perla se mordió en labio inferior y cerró fuertemente los ojos, lo que percibía no podía ser cierto, menos de parte de un humano al que apenas había conocido, pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos y encontrarlo todavía de pie, con esa mirada atenta que nada ocultaba supo que se equivocaba.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué recibía de un desconocido lo que añoraba de alguien más?, ¿por qué ese humano quería ofrecerle su ser cuando ella misma le pertenecía a otra?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía depositando su afecto en una completa desconocida?. Ese Greg… de seguro era un tonto idealista como tantos otros de su especie, justo de la clase soñadora que siempre terminaba vapuleada por la realidad.

No podía permitirle el seguir adelante y acabar en una decepción aún peor a la que tendría si alimentaba ese afecto, con cada aliento constreñido, con cada paso trémulo Greg Universe le rememoraba a si misma.

"No de nuevo… primero insistes en este bobo concierto para encontrar a esa tal "dama rosa" y ahora traes a otra chica y le das mercancía gratis, ¡gratis!, si sigues así nos arruinarás a los dos chico de las estrellas"

Perla suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que el hechizo se rompía y agradeció en silencio al otro humano que apareció para interrumpirlos dando un fuerte portazo a la camioneta y despotricando por la irresponsabilidad del músico, la gema aprovechó la discusión de Greg y su manager para ordenar sus pensamientos, se vio tentada a huir pero temía causar más problemas.

No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, era todo tan súbito y extraño, ese humano apenas la conocía, ¡ni siquiera la había visto por más de unas horas!, de seguro se engañaba a si mismo.

" _Pero lo que viste era real"_ , susurró su traicionera consciencia, " _Tal y como sucedió con Rose, que cosa más cruel es el destino por ponerte en este lugar"_

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo más, Greg había mencionado a una dama rosa con la que se había encontrado, del mismo modo que Rose manifestó tener interés en un humano con el que se había topado.

Siendo Ciudad Playa un lugar tan pequeño era poco probable que no se conocieran, al principio, se sintió enojada y traicionada, ¿acaso era la segunda opción?, ¿todo ese concierto era en realidad para Rose y a ella solo le hablaba por coincidencia?. Perla cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, indignada por completo con el humano y sus traicioneras intenciones. Sabía que confiar en esas endebles criaturas era una tontería y se sentía absolutamente humillada por llegar a creer que al menos uno de ellos era noble, que ese concierto era en realidad para ella…

" _Que soy especial para alguien"_

Al abrir los ojos se enfocó nuevamente en el humano, seguía discutiendo sobre una que otra tontería, Perla estaba más que lista para marcharse cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante con la que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sacaría al tal Greg definitivamente de la vida de Rose usándose a si misma como carnada, y se vengaría del señor Universe llevándolo por una senda sin retorno, le daría una probada de su propia medicina por atreverse a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Borrando el resentimiento de su rostro interrumpió la discusión,"Lo siento, ¿Marty verdad?, Greg y yo daremos un paseo por la playa"

El manager se relamió los labios, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de Greg, "Ya sabes, por protección", susurró antes de desaparecer. Perla podía escucharlo riendo en la camioneta, era una risa desagradable y odiosa…

Greg rodeó sus hombros y la encaminó al muelle, "Lo siento por eso, sé que no es agradable pero me ayudará con mi carrera...", dijo sin sonar convencido.

Perla lo dejó pasar, era una lastima, Greg no parecía tan mal sujeto, pero para proteger a Rose… pues tendría que hacerle daño.

La gema no tenía idea del modo sutil en que su plan fracasaría.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Vamos con esto, otro au porque nunca hay suficientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sin animo de lucro.**

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

 _Recordaba con cierta ternura esa primera cita, claro, ella le había roto el corazón solo para disculparse al instante pidiendo que por favor no lo tomase de manera personal. Greg, habiendo probado el fracaso con anterioridad supuso que una chica tan maravillosa como ella de seguro tendría a alguien y que el así llamado "destino" no era sino su forma de darle sentido a un encuentro casual._

 _La dama rosa era condenadamente afortunada, una chica como Perla solo aparecía una vez en la vida… aunque Perla no perdía tiempo en desmentir esto, ella decía no ser la chica de sus sueños aunque cada parte de su ser estaba convencido de lo contrario._

 _La amaba, así de sencillo, amaba a Perla y nada cambiaría eso._

 _Ni los años que pasó seguro de que en cualquier momento dejaría de escribirle porque se había hartado de él, ni las noches en vela componiendo canciones que estaba seguro ella escucharía, o la única fotografía de los dos que conservaba en su persona todo el tiempo y que servía cual amuleto sobre el escenario._

 _La amó lo suficiente como para querer olvidarla y seguir adelante con su vida sabiendo que era una perdida de tiempo, que al final regresaría a ella y que nada cambiaría entre los dos._

 _Cuando se decidió a dejar todo atrás y probar suerte nuevamente no esperó a que su amor fuese al fin correspondido._

 _Terminaron yaciendo juntos sobre la arena, su mundo, su universo, era perfecto._

 _Y no cambiaría eso por nada._

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Caminaron por la playa en la complicidad que ofrecía la cálida noche de verano, Perla a su lado, en silencio y con la vista fija al frente, él apenas igualando su paso. Greg temía que la chica no estuviese interesada en él, Perla le pareció muy sofisticada desde el momento en que la vio llegar al concierto, el que se quedase había sido toda una sorpresa, el que lo disfrutase le dio la energía para utilizar todo su repertorio, el esfuerzo valía la pena con tal de impresionar a esa misteriosa chica que se había tomado la molestia de asistir a su recital.

Hasta antes de que Marty apareciera todo parecía resultarle bien, el idiota tenía que abrir la boca y hablar de ella como si fuese una cualquiera, estuvo tentado a ir de regreso a la camioneta, sacarlo de ella y decirle un par de cosas sobre como ser un caballero. ¿qué acaso Marty creía que una chica como Perla era un simple ligue de una noche?, y lo peor de todo es que ella había escuchado, de seguro no se lo tomaría bien.

Perla al notarlo cabizbajo se detuvo en seco, sin pedir permiso buscó en los bolsillos de Greg el preservativo y lo sostuvo a contraluz, el envoltorio metalizado le pareció sumamente interesante aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo la protegería.

"Respecto a eso..." trató de excusarse Greg incomodo, "Es solo por protección, ¡no que la vayas a necesitar conmigo!, a menos que..."

Perla giró el envoltorio entre sus dedos, lo sacudió y se lo entregó de vuelta.

"Descuide señor Universe, no tengo intención alguna de usar esa cosa con usted"

" _Ouch"_ , gimió Greg por dentro, era justo el rechazo que esperaba, aun así, se jugaría su última carta y quizás de paso le daría una lección a Marty y le enseñaría una cosa o dos sobre como tratar a las damas.

"Rayos, olvidé que mañana tocaré en Ciudad Imperio, ¿no te gustaría venir?, la camioneta no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo pero te dejaré usar mi cama si quieres"

Por suerte para Perla las nada sutiles implicaciones del señor Universe y su grosero manager pasaron desapercibidas aunque si tuvieron otro efecto.

La cansaron lo suficiente como para insistir con su retirada y de paso olvidar cualquier encanto que el pobre Greg pudiese poseer, y ni hablar del plan para mantenerlo alejado de Rose, eso podía hacerlo por él por su cuenta.

"Paso, y ya debo irme, se me hace tarde"

En un acto desesperado, Greg sujetó a Perla de un brazo para rogarle que se quedará.

"No me toques", siseó Perla, "No te atrevas a tocarme sin mi permiso"

El tono frío y calculado de la gema lo detuvo por completo, nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien, supo entonces que Perla era más que una cara bonita, se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser de manera casi instintiva. Tristemente, Greg había llegado al punto en que la razón y el instinto de auto conservación dejaron de importarle, Perla solo pudo observar como toda noción de resguardo se disolvía exponiendo al humano a su escrutinio, no había vuelta atrás para él.

"Cuando te vi sentí una conexión entre los dos, era el destino"

Perla bufó molesta, ¿una conexión?, era ridículo, aquel "destino" del que hablaba era solo una forma de justificar su súbito enamoramiento y si Greg Universe tuviese la más mínima noción de lo que implicaba "amar" como ella lo hacía entonces huiría despavorido.

La gema estaba segura de que Rose de seguro conocería las palabras exactas para desanimarlo sin herirlo, pero ella no era como Rose, nadie lo era. Además, dudaba de poder desanimar a Greg de forma amable.

"No existe tal cosa como el destino, señor Universe", respondió algo brusca, "Es una absurda creencia humana, una mentira que los de su especie se dicen a si mismos para no enfrentar el hecho de que sus vidas son cortas y carentes de sentido"

Greg volvió a alcanzarla y se detuvo detrás de ella, Perla cerró los ojos y rogó en silencio que no siguiese adelante, solo terminarían por hacerse daño, si seguía insistiendo ella lo lastimaría.

"Nos conocimos por un motivo, puede que creas que estoy loco pero de algo estoy seguro, te necesito en mi vida"

Era completamente honesto, lo suficiente como para aferrarse a su propia noción de lo que era el destino, Perla abrazó contra su pecho la camiseta al sentir las manos de Greg posarse sobre sus hombros.

El pobre no sabía lo que hacía, y pensar que de haberse encontrado con Rose de seguro caminaría por una senda similar, ciego a la realidad.

Ella podría evitarle el mal rato, obligarlo a enfrentar la verdad y de paso salvarse de una vida persiguiendo ilusiones.

¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo el seguir ese sencillo curso de acción?, ¿es que acaso no deseaba decepcionarlo?, era un humano cualquiera, uno de muchos, uno… uno que le dedicó su alma en todas sus canciones, uno que ingenuamente ofrecía su ser y al que tendría que pisotear.

"Detente por favor, no te hagas esto a ti mismo, terminarás decepcionándote"

Ella no era como Rose, no sabría que decir ni que hacer, si seguía su juego el resultado evidente sería el desastre, si lo evitaba no existía garantía de que Greg fuese a rendirse, de uno u otro modo el resultado no variaba ante sus ojos.

" _Si haces esto…. Si haces esto juro que terminare por lastimarte"_

Su pecho latía revelando para Perla cada uno de sus secretos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella también se había expuesto.

Si tan solo él supiese que ese secreto involucraba a la dama rosa, quizás así reaccionaría y abandonaría ese torpe ideal, Perla ya no quería manipularlo para alejarlo de Rose, tampoco deseaba darle falsas esperanzas, tan solo rogaba porque comprendiese, nada más ni nada menos.

Si existía algo real en lo que creía sentir, entonces al menos podría ayudarlo a comprender.

"Hablas por experiencia", murmuró Greg, "Alguien importante, alguien que no te ha dado lo que mereces"

No debería de ser así, con un ser tan diferente que a cada segundo parecía comprenderla más y más, ¿qué podía saber él de su dolor y de su decepción?, él que era apenas una partícula insignificante comparado a la existencia de las gemas, sería olvidado algún día como todos los de su especie.

Además no era justo, no es que Rose no le diese lo que ella merecía, es que… no podía forzarla, no pudo lograr que Rose la amase del mismo modo en que ella la amaba...

"Preferiría no pensar en eso"

"Hey… puede que ahora las cosas sean difíciles, pero estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará, apenas te conozco y ya estoy convencido de que eres una chica sensacional Perla"

Sonrió no por la sinceridad de su declaración, sino por lo doloroso que sería demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Greg Universe no podía entenderla, mucho menos comprender en que se metía, pero era necesario que tuviese como mínimo un atisbo de lo que ella era realmente.

"Los halagos no lo llevarán a ninguna parte señor Universe"

"Vamos, puedes decirme Greg"

Tendría que hacerlo por él y así, librarlo del mismo yugo que ella cargaba.

Cuadro los hombros y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo, dejó caer sus recuerdos y lo antes de que se agachase a recogerlos.

"Es una mala idea, incluso si lo complazco en esto usted debe saber algo"

Se forzó a si misma a ser firme, por Rose que sería firme.

"Adelante, soy todo oídos"

Su mayor secreto, tendría que exponerse por completo para salvarlo de la misma suerte, tendría que enseñarle lo que era una eternidad sin ser correspondida.

"Jamas podremos ser más que amigos, yo ya amo a alguien"

Rompió su corazón y en parte, el propio, ahora Greg sabría que no era el único y con algo de suerte dejaría morir cualquier ilusión que hubiese forjado esa noche.

Si Rose la pudiese ver… ¿de quién de los dos se compadecería primero?, era la clase de cosas que preferiría jamas llegar a saber.

El humano guardó silencio por un par de minutos, Perla apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Greg y se lamentó por su falta de conocimiento sobre los humanos. Supuso que romper un corazón no era tarea sencilla, incluso si tenía experiencia al compartir el lugar de Greg.

"Lo entiendo"

Y por supuesto tenía que tomarlo bien, incluso si por su voz y sus gestos denotaba su derrota, era demasiado, demasiado para ella, Perla golpeó su pecho sintiendo la misma frustración que la invadió mientras pulía las armaduras en el templo, el mismo malestar que de seguro la aquejaría de haberse enterado que Rose, en su lugar, sería objeto del afecto del músico.

No deberían de ser tan similares...

"Le dije que terminaría decepcionándose", suspiró la gema, "Le dije que le haría daño"

"De todos modos me gustaría tenerte en mi vida Perla"

Ella se alejó de su pecho para verlo a los ojos, en su tristeza notó honestidad y aceptación, quizás no del hecho de haber sido vencido desde el principio, sino, de saber que compartían el mismo lugar. tonto amor humano, ¿quería acaso sufrir más?, o quizás eso no le importaba y al igual que ella aceptaría gustoso cualquier castigo con tal de no renunciar a su honestidad.

Ambos eran al parecer condenadamente obstinados.

"No eres de los que se dan por vencido, ¿verdad?", dijo esto último con cierta exasperación, "Incluso cuando es por tu propio bien, aunque… puedo decir que respeto eso"

No era un asunto menor para el músico, conocer a una chica única como Perla, obsequiarle el mejor concierto que alguna vez hubiese creado, poder hablar con ella, conocerla, solo para saber que ella ya se había entregado a otra persona y que su recién nacido amor podría bien nunca ser correspondido. Para Greg, era la culminación de algo especialmente hermoso, majestuoso en su tristeza, una pieza de arte incompleta que se transformaría en su musa.

Que el destino pusiese frente a su persona a alguien como ella y se la arrancase de un momento a otro fue la sensación más hermosa y angustiante que nunca antes hubiese experimentado.

Ella era digna de ser más que un sueño, ella era la musa ideal.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, soy un hombre con un sueño, es lo único que tengo"

Darle al humano lo que deseaba estaba fuera de toda discusión, no sería capaz de mentir de ese modo, incluso si le recordaba a ella misma el dejar que creciese en él una falsa ilusión le parecía innecesariamente cruel y a pesar de eso, Perla se dio cuenta de que deseaba un poco más de su persona, que incluso si era algo egoísta de su parte ansiaba esa clase de atención y que tal vez no sería tan malo el recibirla de parte de Greg, de todos modos si llegaba a aburrirse de ella entonces nada habría perdido, fingiría que todo el asunto nunca tuvo importancia y viviría contenta con ello.

Parecía tonto, una decisión apresurada tomada en el calor del momento, "Puedes escribirme y yo te contestaré", ofreció sin mayores tapujos, "Más que eso no puedo dar"

"Es un trato", contestó Greg complacido de si mismo, su musa no lo quería completamente fuera de su vida.

Perla no perdió tiempo en anotar los datos de Greg y de paso pensó en todas las complicaciones que de seguro se presentarían, dado que él vivía viajando y encontrarlo en un punto fijo podía ser un problema ambos decidieron mantener un itinerario que Greg actualizaría con cada carta. Frente a la pregunta de dónde vivía Perla ella le contesto que en la playa, señalando a una vaya metálica a la distancia.

Al final se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Greg recogió los recuerdos del suelo, los volvió a envolver y se los entregó a Perla, creyendo que así, incluso si no quería saber más de él podría recordarlo.

"Buena suerte con tu viaje Greg. Y si no vuelvo a saber de ti, te deseo lo mejor"

Greg la vio partir con rumbo a la vaya metálica, y antes de que la cruzase le hizo una promesa.

"Te enviaré mi primer éxito, ¡y los que vengan después de ese!"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Al volver al templo depositó sus obsequios en un rincón, sin perder el tiempo construyó una pequeña cápsula para que se mantuvieran en prístinas condiciones antes de resumir a sus anteriores labores.

Trató de distraerse en otras cosas, pero de tanto en tanto, volvía al rincón a ver sus cosas, ese humano parecía estar impresionado con ella, no era la primera ocasión en que algo así ocurría pero nunca antes había causado un efecto importante, se dio cuenta de que quería seguir charlando con este Greg Universe.

"Claro, él se olvidará de escribirme a la primera semana y yo quedaré como una tonta"

Con algo de resentimiento escondió todo al darse cuenta de que Rose y Garnet habían regresado.

"Hey Perla", la saludó Rose, "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Normal, ¿fue una buena misión?"

"Todo salió de maravilla, espero no te haya molestado que tomase tu lugar, sé que te gusta encargarte de las tareas de recuperación en las ruinas"

Esas misiones eran sus favoritas, nada en el mundo se comparaba a rescatar el patrimonio culturar de las gemas, todas esas bellas e intrincadas estructuras merecían ser reconocidas y resguardadas. Sin embargo, podía renunciar al placer temporal de una misión si eso alegraba a Rose.

"No me importa, me alegra que te hayas divertido"

Su líder asintió complacida, demostrando de ese modo lo bien que la había pasado pero luego, se puso seria y se inclinó junto a Perla.

"Sabes, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte"

Presintiendo de que se trataba, Perla se armo de valor para responder.

"Dime"

"Pues… ¿saliste a pasear hoy?"

No tenia caso mentir, ambas sabían que Amatista se hallaba aún afuera sobre la vaya y que la había visto. Negarlo la dejaría en mal pie frente a Rose.

"Camine por la playa..."

"¿Y no viste a un humano?"

Decir que no le dolió sería una mentira, el incidente seguía fresco en su memoria, ese concierto...

"He visto a muchos humanos Rose", respondió cortante aún sin tener la intención, su enojo cobraba fuerza, "¿Se trataba de uno de cabello largo y como de mi estatura?, uno vestido con jeans y una camiseta negra, músico"

"¡Ese es justamente el humano del que hablo!"

Sonrió de lado y evitó verla al rostro a la hora de responder.

"Se marchó a Ciudad Imperio, tiene un gran concierto", dijo, sin sentir la satisfacción que esperaba al deshacerse del señor Universe.

Ese estúpido humano apenas comenzaba a importarle y ya la ponía en aprietos.

"Oh, es una lastima, me hubiese gustado conocerlo"

Para empeorar las cosas, Rose quería conocerlo, Rose quería… quería ese concierto, soso y repetitivo, quería al humano que se había enamorado de Perla.

"Prometió escribirme", mencionó como si nada, esperando que Rose terminase por su cuenta de sepultar las ambiciones que Perla tan celosamente ocultaba.

"Eso es maravilloso Perla"

"Podría decirle que nos conocemos", contestó acongojada, porque terminaría irremediablemente de vuelta en el punto de partida, "Si quieres que te escriba también"

Rose la observó de pies a cabeza, Perla, no acostumbrada a esa atención no supo que creer, hasta que Rose, después de compartir una mirada cómplice con Garnet le dijese algo que cambiaría su vida por siempre.

"Sabes, preferiría que no lo hagas"

"¿He?, pero creí..."

Su torpe reacción a esas palabras fue acentuada por una orden que creyó jamas recibiría.

"No dejes de escribirle Perla"

Perla quedó anonadada, ¿qué acaso Rose no lo quería?, porque ella ya estaba lista para renunciar al señor Universe, estaba lista para olvidar ese concierto único y sus palabras y su promesa por mucho que esto último le doliese.

Estaba preparada para sacrificar cada una de estas cosas y Rose la había detenido.

Quizás sí era el destino...

"Es un tonto humano, se cansará", dijo para si misma, "Todos son iguales"

"Eso aún no lo sabes", replicó Rose, pero para Perla ya era más que suficiente.

No deseaba pensar más en él, al menos no por el momento.

Rose, al sentir su incomodidad la alzó en brazos y la invitó a entrenar, sabiendo muy bien que esa era la manera ideal de distraerla y de paso, distraerse ella también. Tenía… grandes esperanzas para ese humano, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan curioso, pero por Perla, cuya lealtad era incomparable bien podría hacer un pequeño sacrificio. No era mucho, solo abstenerse de perseguir el afecto de un humano, pero para Perla podría significar un gran cambio, es más, ya lo estaba notando.

Su Perla al fin tenía un favorito, era algo que no le arrebataría.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"¡Esto te lo dedico a ti!, ¡donde sea que estés!"

El gran anfiteatro de Ciudad Imperio estalló en aplausos y tras los fuegos artificiales y luces un nuevo dios había nacido. De pie sobre una plataforma de parlantes Mr. Universe contemplaba lo que había logrado en medio de la parafernalia a su alrededor, una marea humana coreando sus canciones, alabando su música.

Debía decirle, debía contarle a todo el mundo.

"¡GRACIAS PERLA!"

El público estallo en gritos, claro, nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho, por accidente, uno de los tramoyistas desconectó su micrófono justo antes de que pudiese escucharse el nombre de la mujer que lo inspiraba.

Fue el elemento final que le dio forma a su leyenda, el joven soñador, el músico virtuoso aparecido de la nada que tomaba al mundo por sorpresa, que amaba a una desconocida cuya identidad, a futuro, no revelaría

Lo único que se sabía era que cantaba sobre una chica a la que conoció a orillas de la playa, una chica que nunca pudo olvidar.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Actualizando!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

(Acostumbrándome a un nuevo teclado)

(Con la bestia (funcionaba con magia negra, cinta aislante y el poder del optimismo) tecleaba con los ojos cerrados)

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _¡Esto te lo dedico a ti!, ¡donde sea que estés!"_

 _El gran anfiteatro de Ciudad Imperio estalló en aplausos y tras los fuegos artificiales y luces un nuevo dios había nacido. De pie sobre una plataforma de parlantes Mr. Universe contemplaba lo que había logrado en medio de la parafernalia a su alrededor, una marea humana coreando sus canciones, alabando su música._

 _Debía decirle, debía contarle a todo el mundo._

" _¡GRACIAS PERLA!"_

 _El público estalló en gritos, claro, nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho, por accidente, uno de los tramoyistas desconectó su micrófono justo antes de que pudiese escucharse el nombre de la mujer que lo inspiraba._

 _Fue el elemento final que le dio forma a su leyenda, el joven soñador, el músico virtuoso aparecido de la nada que tomaba al mundo por sorpresa, que amaba a una desconocida cuya identidad, a futuro, ¡no revelarí!._

 _Lo único que se sabía era que cantaba sobre una chica a la que conoció a orillas de la playa, una chica a la que nunca pudo olvidar._

Greg abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que el tipo que les rentó un lote por la noche los quería fuera, debían conducir directo al teatro en que se presentaría como telonero de otra banda y si todo salía bien un productor importante lo descubriría.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

Marty tosió a su lado, conociendo a la perfección lo que significaba la boba expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Universe.

"Vamos viejo, siempre pasa lo mismo", se quejó, "Es solo una chica y ni siquiera era tan alta..."

"Es diferente", insistió Greg,"Ella es única viejo, una en un millón"

El agente detestaba cuando Greg comenzaba a hablar así, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para encaminarlo al éxito y eso significaba muchas veces hacerlo despabilar, cosa que era tristemente común.

"Mira Greg, incluso si es diferente, ¡que no lo es!, ella ya tiene a alguien, ¿acaso quieres ser la clase de sujeto que roba las novias de los demás?"

"Me dijo que podríamos seguir en contacto", se defendió Greg.

Marty alzó una ceja y pagó la tarifa nocturna, "Te daba falsas esperanzas", suspiró, "Es en serio amigo, ahora que estaremos en Ciudad Imperio vive un poco, sal y diviértete con otras mujeres"

"Lo haré luego", se excusó Greg, "Antes tengo que escribir..."

Al final terminó su carta recién al llegar a Ciudad Imperio y esperó a recibir noticias de parte de Perla, pero llegó su primer concierto, el cual fue un éxito, y seguía sin tener noticias de ella. Luego de dos meses las palabras de Marty comenzaron a tener sentido, en realidad, una chica tan seria como Perla no perdería su tiempo con un don nadie como él, en realidad, en ese entonces ni siquiera era tan conocido y al final no podía esperar otra cosa si ya tenía a alguien. Perdía las esperanzas con cada nueva presentación sin noticias de ella, pero su orgullo, de algún modo, le impidió la tontería de viajar de regreso al muelle de Ciudad Playa y ponerse en ridículo.

Sin embargo, una noche, recibió un sobre entre su correspondencia, un sobre especial, distinto a los otros, incluso si no reconocía su caligrafía era obvio que se trataba de ella pues nadie más sobre el planeta podría escribir de forma tan hermosa. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó su carta de principio a fin.

Perla había escuchado algunas de sus canciones y le ofrecía muchas sugerencias, y aunque algunas de esas sugerencias pudiesen parecer críticas mordaces sabía que las había escrito con cariño, de otro modo, no se hubiese molestado en escribir de vuelta.

Nuevamente agradeció al destino por su buena fortuna, justo cuando perdía toda esperanza Perla regresaba a su vida.

Por los siguientes doce años Greg continuó con su carrera sin grandes sobresaltos, Marty resultó ser un buen agente al darse cuenta de que tipos con mucha más experiencia podrían fácilmente dejarlo sin empleo, pero aparte de eso su relación fue casi nula y en cuanto pudo encargarse de su propio sello se volvió completamente independiente.

Algo que nunca dejo de hacer fue escribir, en los primeros años sus cartas siempre tenían respuesta, Perla le hablaba de cualquier cosa que llamase su atención, aquella clase de nimiedades que le hacían feliz, y aunque nunca se pudo quitar la sensación de que ocultaba algo jamas pensó en insistir, se contentaba con que mantuviese su promesa. Así fue como pasó el tiempo, con Greg enviando noticias sobre su vida, recortes de prensa e incluso uno que otro disco, tonterías que le parecían lindas, uno que otro detalle que esperaba que su musa eterna llegase a apreciar.

Pero con los años, ella dejó de escribir y el dejó de insistir, aun así, en sus discos siempre había una canción para ella, quizás para mantener la ilusión de que volverían a verse, quizás porque era renuente a renunciar a ella, de uno u otro modo nada de eso importaba. Greg Universe la amaba con toda su alma, incluso si de por medio hubieron otras algo de lo que estaba seguro era que un día, tarde o temprano volverían a verse.

Y por años mantuvo vivo ese sueño junto con su carrera y su vida social, las exigencias propias de toda persona de las que ni siquiera él podía escapar. Hasta el momento en que la fama dejó de importarle.

Luego de dos años de poca actividad anunció en una conferencia de prensa que daría su último concierto el cual ocurriría en un lugar secreto. Fue así que un día condujo hasta el muelle de Ciudad Playa en su vieja camioneta llevando el mismo equipo que utilizó esa noche, arregló, como en el pasado, un escenario sobre la arena con luces y parlantes y en cuanto se puso el sol, ante el público que comenzaba a congregarse dio el último espectáculo de su vida como el Señor Universe, pues a partir del día de mañana volvería a ser Greg.

Tocó por cerca de dos horas hasta casi quedar afónico y al finalizar, agradeció a los habitantes del muelle por su presencia en su último gran concierto.

Al quedarse solo Greg bajó del escenario para organizar sus cosas, durante todo el concierto la buscó entre su público sin hallarla, era algo decepcionante pero no por eso menos extraño, de forma consciente, sabía que sería ridículo esperar que Perla dejase de lado su vida por perseguir el sueño de quien era entonces un desconocido con el que apenas habló una noche.

"Supongo que no tendré que desempacar mercancía"

"Eso sería una lastima", Mencionó alguien a sus espaldas, "Porque estoy segura de que no tengo algunas de esas canciones"

En realidad, el músico ni siquiera había considerado traer mercancía. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que no necesitaba vender llaveros con su logo o camisetas con su nombre que las que tenía eran en realidad obsequios que mantenía a su alrededor muchas veces sin propósito salvo acumular polvo.

Sin embargo, sería de mala educación dejar a alguien del público esperando, buscó rápidamente entre sus cosas y encontró algunas que creyó serían interesantes.

"¡Oh vaya!, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que quedaba alguien", dijo mientras preparaba un paquete, "Creí que todos se habían marchado después de la última canción"

"Pues se veía muy distraído, ¿pensaba en alguien en especial?"

Greg se dio media vuelta para ver con quién estaba hablando, se trataba de una dama de complexión pálida y aspecto grácil, equilibrada de forma sobrehumana en la punta de sus pies, con el rostro cubierto por un rebelde mechón de cabello. Algo en ella llamó poderosamente su atención, algo que lo transportaba al pasado.

"A decir verdad… hey, ¿no nos conocemos de alguna parte?"

¿Podría ser?, después de tanto tiempo, tantas noches preguntándose qué había sucedido con ella...

"Mmm… usted dígame, ¿me reconoce?"

La dama hizo a un lado su cabellera y entonces lo supo, ella era la única persona en la faz de la tierra con una gema en su frente e incluso si se veía algo distinta no había duda alguna de que se trataba de Perla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?, desde la última vez que recibiese una carta diciendo que se ausentaría por un tiempo, que no se preocupara pues regresaría dentro de poco.

"Perla…"

Años de espera, años en los que nunca dejó de pensar en ella, de un momento a otro nada de eso importaba porque Perla estaba entre sus brazos y todo era tal y como esa noche. Si acaso había imaginado su reencuentro de otro modo, con él actuando más como un adulto en lugar de un adolescente lo había olvidado por completo, no existía otra cosa salvo ella, allí frente a él, real, tangible.

Aquella mujer en la que jamas dejó de pensar había aparecido para su último concierto y él se sentía dichoso por ello.

"Oh… que agradable", murmuró Perla devolviendo el abrazo, "Ya puedes bajarme"

Se dijo a si mismo que quizás debió haber sido menos efusivo con su afecto, pero en ese momento ni siquiera estaba pensando.

"Lo siento", se disculpó, depositando delicadamente a Perla de vuelta sobre el piso, "Es solo que me alegra ver un rostro familiar"

Perla asintió y se puso de pie a su lado para espiar dentro de la camioneta, "Digo lo mismo señor Universe", le respondió, "He estado siguiendo su carrera y me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado"

Greg sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo, justo cuando pensaba que no la volvería a ver allí estaba, diciéndole que había estado siguiendo su carrera y si eso era cierto, entonces de seguro se habría dado cuenta de algo más.

"He trabajado duro, además, la inspiración me sobra"

Perla asintió sin dejar de examinar los recuerdos tirados en la camioneta. Habían tantas cosas que creía reconocer que tenía problemas para pensar en qué debía decir, pues de seguro, Greg se estaría preguntando por qué había desaparecido de manera tan abrupta.

Le bastó darle un vistazo para saber que no podía seguir evitando ese tema, dado que se hallaba resuelta a darle una oportunidad no tenía pensado ocultar más cosas al humano.

"Usted debe preguntarse por qué dejé de escribir"

Greg respiró profundamente, la sonrisa abandonando su rostro.

"¿Soy tan obvio?"

La gema pensó en los últimos años en los que trató de olvidar al humano, cómo había justificado su decisión de cortar todo contacto y desaparecer de su vida al notar las letras de sus canciones y saber que en realidad, él de algún modo seguía esperando por ella.

"No puedo pensar en otro motivo para que haya regresado a ciudad Playa, sabía lo del final de su carrera pero esto… digamos que fue una agradable sorpresa"

"Sentía curiosidad", respondió Greg, tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola, "¿Sabes?, quería saber si seguías aquí"

Las mejillas de Perla oscurecieron de tono, lo que sospechaba parecía ser cierto.

"Lo lamento… pasaron algunas cosas y yo necesitaba pasar un tiempo alejada de todo"

Cosas de las que Greg no tenía idea, pero de las que se enteraría dentro de poco pues no planeaba ocultar por más tiempo.

"No importa", le dijo el humano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "Me alegra el verte otra vez, no tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto"

Perla sintió algo florecer en su pecho, o mejor dicho, terminó por reconocer que había llegado a apreciar al humano. No, aprecio no era la palabra correcta, era algo distinto, algo… algo que sobrepasaba a muchas otras emociones, algo que se mantenía fijo en su mente y que no la dejaba en paz, porque mediante sus cartas y canciones había llegado a experimentar una clase de serenidad que no sabía que existía y a la vez, esa misma serenidad era increíblemente frustrante.

Era… insoportable el no tener la certeza para aceptar de una vez y para siempre que ella también sentía algo por él, por el humano y sus canciones.

"Entonces esas canciones… ¿en realidad eran todas para mi?"

El humano asintió, "Eran todas para ti Perla", le dijo, confirmando de manera definitiva algo que ella ya sabía pero que de todos modos necesitaba escuchar de sus labios.

"Lo sabía", susurró Perla, "Sabía que las escribía para mi"

Greg le ofreció su brazo, invitándola a caminar por el muelle bajo la cálida noche de verano, juntos, pasearon por sobre la pasarela de tablones viendo todos aquellos lugares que la primera vez ni siquiera alcanzaron a recorrer.

Justo como esa primera cita accidental.

"Dime, ¿qué has hecho todos estos años?", preguntó Greg.

Perla suspiró profundamente y se detuvo en seco, la hora de ser honesta había llegado.

"Proteger el planeta"

Greg frunció los labios, "¿Eres una clase de ambientalista o algo así?", preguntó, "Porque si ese es el caso podría ayudar, ya sabes… organizar conciertos, promover tu causa, lo que quieras, lo que necesites lo puedo hacer"

Perla sabía de esa clase de personas, aquellos que se preocupaban del impacto de los seres humanos sobre su entorno. En realidad la gema podía considerarse una ambientalista, a muy, muy gran escala.

"Si le dijera quién soy en realidad no estarías tan emocionado… ok, posiblemente estarías mucho más emocionado o pensarías que estoy loca", terminó de decir.

Pero Greg, siendo una suerte de celebridad aun no se dejaría intimidar, había escuchado a cientos de personas decir cosas que rayaban en lo demencial y estaba completamente seguro de que nada lo sorprendería.

"Pruebame", le dijo sin titubear.

Perla lo miró fijamente a los ojos, "Vengo del espacio, soy… una gema de cristal"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Perla esperando por su reacción y Greg digiriendo lo que había escuchado, pero en cuanto las palabras "espacio" y "gema" se entremezclaron en su cabeza todo tuvo sentido.

Perla era… era...

"Señor Universe…", murmuró Perla para sacarlo de su trance, "Greg, no es para tanto"

Le dolían los labios de tanto sonreír, ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías llegó a imaginar que algo así podía ocurrir.

Su chica de ensueño era más única de lo que pudiese imaginar.

"Eres de otro mundo, literal y figurativamente"

La gema no esperaba que el humano lo tomase tan bien, en realidad, estaba convencida de que tomaría mucho, mucho tiempo el hacer que Greg creyese su historia sin recurrir directamente a enseñarle su rutina diaria y la clase de desafíos a los que se enfrentaba constantemente.

El hecho de que pudiese sorprenderla de ese modo la hizo sonreír, aunque en realidad, ¿por qué había estado tan preocupada?, debió haberse dado cuenta de que Greg Universe estaría encantado con la idea.

"¿No le molesta?"

Greg sacudió la cabeza, "Sigues siendo tú. Claro, me intimidaría que fueras en realidad un monstruo come hombres con tentáculos pero aún así… sigo creyendo que eres la mujer más sensacional que existe"

La gema le tomó de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Greg, "En realidad lo lamento por no responder sus últimas cartas", le dijo.

Greg casi deja pasar eso por alto, en realidad, no le gustaba pensar en esos años en los que no supo de ella, porque entonces, los peores escenarios colmaban su mente.

"Debe haber sido por un buen motivo", le respondió cabizbajo.

Perla al notar esto se decidió a dar un paso más.

"Señor Universe… ¿podría hacer algo por mi?"

"Lo que sea", respondió el humano, "Como dije, tan solo pídelo y lo haré"

Era muy, muy dulce, la gema se esmeraría en recompensarlo por eso.

"Cierre los ojos", ordenó suavemente.

Greg cerró los parpados y sintió los labios de Perla posarse sobre los suyos. Apenas fue un instante y aun así, sintió que entre todos esos años desde su primer encuentro hasta ese momento su vida no había sido más que un parpadeo.

"Ya puede abrirlos"

"Pero creí..."

Era la primera vez que Perla hacía algo así, lo había visto cientos de miles de veces y jamas le llamó la atención, al menos no hasta ese instante.

Ciertamente se estaba perdiendo de mucho, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso.

"La vida es breve, ¿no lo cree?, y si es tan breve entonces bien podríamos aprovecharla"

Lo que le había costado darse cuenta de eso, el tiempo desperdiciado en dudas que no la llevaban a ningún lado...

"Nunca deje de pensar en ti, ni siquiera un día"

Perla le sonrió y acarició su rostro, "Gracias por no olvidar", murmuró ya más tranquila.

Greg rió con lagrimas en los ojos, "Jamas podría olvidar a mi musa, ¡ni en un millón de años!", declaró, "Sabía que algún día volvería a verte"

Fueron de regreso a la camioneta, Perla no perdió tiempo en ofrecerse a recoger las sillas y ayudar a desarmar el escenario. Para cuando terminaron, era bien entrada la madrugada y ya era el momento de separarse.

"Debo irme ahora, ¿cuando nos volveremos a encontrar?"

Greg se sentó en la parte trasera de la camioneta tocando algunas notas en su guitarra, "Viviré aquí. Compré el autolavado del muelle, no necesito el dinero pero al menos me mantendrá ocupado", le dijo.

Perla asintió y se dio por satisfecha.

"Lo visitaré a diario", prometió mientras iba de regreso al templo, viendo en la distancia a la camioneta desaparecer de vuelta al muelle a la vez que ella saltaba por sobre la vieja malla metálica que los separaba de los humanos.

"Su musa, yo soy su musa", suspiró la gema con una tímida sonrisa, "Y por el tiempo que nos quede estaré a su lado"

Por su parte, Greg no dejaba de estar asombrado, "Me siento como un adolescente de nuevo", se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, "Como si todos esos años no existiese"

Se quedó despierto el resto de la noche, tocando su guitarra.

Finalmente todo estaba en su lugar.

…

…

…

 _Creía estar firme en su decisión, nada ni nadie la haría dudar._

" _Son restos humanos"_

 _No volvería a verlo, ni a escribirle ni a pensar en él, sencillamente no existía un motivo para hacerlo, no había justificación alguna para prolongar esa farsa que existía entre los dos._

" _Vaya, me pregunto desde cuándo están aquí"_

 _Greg Universe podría desaparecer al día siguiente y a ella no le importaría, podría desaparecer y olvidarla por completo y en nada cambiaría su existencia. Seguiría como siempre, firme en su resolución, inquebrantable en lo que creía correcto y nada ni nadie volvería a plantar la semilla de la duda en su interior._

" _Mira, tienen de esos uniformes de explorador, de seguro se perdieron buscando la salida"_

 _Greg Universe podría desaparecer al día siguiente y ella… ella..._

" _Pobres humanos, debe haber sido aterrador"_

 _¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el humano?, seguía entonando esas canciones que le dedicaba en sus discos, recordando esa noche que pasaron juntos, todo… todo parecía tan diminuto, tan minúsculo y a la vez era demasiado importante como para pasar por alto. Aquella admiración tan honesta con la que la describía, el hecho de que incluso si tenía todo el derecho a olvidarla seguía pensando en ella, con su corta vida humana que se acabaría demasiado pronto y entonces, a Perla solo le quedarían recuerdos de su amor, recuerdos de los que jamas podría desprenderse._

 _¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo por él solo mediante sus cartas?_

 _Hasta ese instante había ignorado la mayor parte de esa conversación, sencillamente estaba demasiado ocupada viendo los restos óseos de aquel desafortunado humano. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la mirada triste que le dedicaba Rose y no tuvo inconveniente en adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su querida amiga y líder. Al fin y al cabo, Rose había tenido múltiples amantes humanos durante su estadía en el planeta tierra y como era de esperarse, todos y cada uno de ellos había perecido. Claro, tal cosa era natural para los humanos y Rose jamas los conservaba demasiado tiempo como para contemplar todo el deterioro que producía en ellos el paso del tiempo, pero algunos de ellos eran tenaces, algunos de ellos jamas dejaron de buscarla y para cuando la hallaban se daban cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, descubrían que habían pasado sus vidas persiguiendo a quien bien pudo haber sido una ilusión pues Rose no era como ellos, jamas envejecería, nunca moriría. Los huesos allí depositados no fueron a parar a ese lugar por mero azar. Aquel humano de seguro recorrió una larga distancia buscando señales de las Crystal Gems, rastreando por tierra y por mar hasta arribar a esa diminuta isla perdida en medio del océano._

 _De seguro, pensó Perla, pasó sus últimos momentos tratando de evocar a Rose, quizás sabiendo que ella no llegaría._

" _Es una pena que vivan tan poco, un día están aquí y al siguiente se fueron", murmuró la citada gema de modo solemne, para luego, arrodillarse junto a los huesos y depositar una solitaria lagrima sobre el viejo casco de explorador._

 _Perla no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que desviar la mirada._

 _¿Ese era el destino de todos los humanos?, mirando esos huesos abandonados la respuesta era tan real como desgarradora, inevitable… Greg Universe terminaría así y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para evitarlo._

 _Al regresar al templo después de esa misión creyó que lo mejor sería evadir a sus compañeras, porque incluso Rose comenzaba a notar que sucedía algo extraño con ella, algo de lo que Perla no tenía deseos de hablar._

 _Pero inevitablemente esa charla ocurriría tarde o temprano, antes de que sus emociones conflictivas se convirtiesen en un detrimento para las misiones, fue por ello que no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que alguien la esperaba para conversar. Lo que si la sorprendió fue que la gema allí presente no fuese ni Rose ni Garnet, sino Amatista._

" _¿Pasa algo Perla?"_

 _Su viejo entrenamiento respondió por ella, para ocultar la debilidad frente a una posible rival incluso si en realidad, se trataba de una amiga._

" _No es nada...", negó con presteza, mas, la mentira no pasó desapercibida para la otra gema,que planeaba desde antes tener esa charla, y siendo fiel a su naturaleza, se decidió a no evadir el meollo del asunto._

" _¿Sigues pensando en tu humano?"_

 _La reacción fue inmediata. Perla, completamente indignada, se dirigió directo a Amatista._

" _Creí haberte dicho que no espiarás en mis cosas", escupió mordazmente, odiando el hecho de que sus mejillas se oscureciesen al haber sido descubierta._

 _Amatista la observó complacida, sabiendo que tenía razón._

" _Relajate Perla, todas aquí sabemos de esas melosas cartas que el "señor Universe" te envía"_

" _Su nombre es Greg", farfulló, casi a modo de defensa, "Y no estoy pensando en él"_

 _La gema púrpura sonrió satisfecha y sin dejarse intimidar abrazó a Perla del cuello, "¿De verdad te gusta?", le preguntó en tono cómplice, sin importarle que Perla luchase contra su agarre._

 _¿Sería tan malo el admitirlo?, quizás, razonó Perla, se sentiría mejor al compartirlo con alguien._

" _Es complicado, supongo que me agrada", ofreció como explicación. Amatista rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos._

 _En su opinión, Perla podía ser sumamente obstinada cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo por más tiempo. Era hora de que Perla entendiese que no necesitaba enfrentar el asunto del humano por su cuenta, y que contaba con el resto de las chicas._

" _Rose esta preocupada"_

 _Era lo que Perla temía, incluso Rose comenzaba a notarlo._

" _Todo marcha bien Amatista", negó vehemente, "No es algo que deba afectarnos como equipo, a mi no me afecta"_

" _Vamos, ¿en serio crees que me tragaré esa mentira?"_

 _Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo sus sentimientos, ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta?, no era tan sencillo como ellas creían, no lo era._

 _La verdad era desgarradora, la verdad era cruel, no tenía caso combatirla pues de todos modos perdería, ese era el curso natural de las cosas._

" _Los humanos son frágiles", escupió llena de resentimiento, "Débiles, un día están aquí y al siguiente se han ido, así como si nada… solo desaparecen"_

 _Mas, ese odio se disipó en un instante para dar paso a la tristeza, sin que diese cuenta, Amatista estaba nuevamente a su lado tratando de consolarla mientras ella, de rodillas, admitía al fin lo que la aquejaba._

" _No quiero que desaparezca y no hay forma de evitarlo", murmuró cabizbaja, hundiendo el rostro contra el pecho de Amatista, "Un día morirá Amatista, al igual que todos los humanos va a morir y nunca podré volver a verlo"_

 _Para la gema purpura, era difícil ver a Perla en ese estado, ella no solía demostrar gran compasión y mucho menos simpatía por los humanos por lo que estaba entrando en algo que era completamente nuevo para ella._

 _Sin embargo no podían retroceder, por el bien de Perla, Amatista tendría que presionarla._

" _Perla… ¿en serio quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad lamentándote por no arriesgarte a hacer algo que quieres?", le preguntó más seria, "Tú misma lo dijiste, los humanos no viven mucho, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no ganarás nada"_

" _No es tan sencillo. Somos… diferentes, muy diferentes..."_

 _Amatista la dejó ir y se masajeó las sienes."Como sea, pero eso no quita que seas demasiado dura contigo mismo", farfullo, para luego dedicarle una pesada mirada llena de hastío a Perla._

 _Todo estaba resultando más complicado de lo que tenía en mente y lo peor de todo era que no tenía porqué ser complicado, pero Perla… Perla era tan… testadura, ¡sin embargo no la dejaría ganar!, se dio media vuelta y la enfrentó firme hasta acorralarla._

" _Perla, incluso si sabes que va a desaparecer un día, ¿no preferirías ser feliz con él ahora que puedes?", preguntó con urgencia. Perla se mordió el labio inferior, dejando aflorar más de sus dudas._

" _¿Y si ya no quiere verme?"_

 _Amatista sujetó a Perla de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, "¡El tipo te adora!", exclamó, "Te dedica canciones todo el tiempo y todo eso, ¿es tan difícil creer que le gustaría tener otra oportunidad?"_

" _Supongo que podría tratar...", balbuceó Perla ya rendida. Amatista, al ver que había triunfado sacó un sobre de su camiseta y lo agitó por sobre su cabeza._

" _¡Genial!, encontré esto en el buzón, deberías darle un vistazo"_

 _Perla gruñó al descubrir que nuevamente, su privacidad había sido violada, pero no pudo guardar rencor en contra de la otra gema, no con todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarla._

" _Pues gracias", farfulló mientras abría su correspondencia, "Aunque me gustaría que dejarás de leer mis cosas antes de que yo las lea"_

 _Amatista sacudió los hombros y dio media vuelta para marcharse, "No hay de que", le dijo antes de retirarse a su sector del templo, "Solo recuerda traerme algo cuando lo veas"_

" _Te traeré todo lo que quieras", prometió Perla para luego salir del templo, no sin antes buscar algunas prendas para entremezclarse entre los humanos y así, darle una sorpresa a Greg._

Al volver al templo, le dio a Amatista algunas botanas que Greg había comprado durante el paseo y que ella no probaría para evitarse el desagradable proceso de la digestión, Garnet no hizo preguntas, en realidad, no necesitaba hacerlas aunque en secreto, se sentía orgullosa de Perla.

Rose tan solo le sonrió, feliz de que su fiel compañera tuviese a alguien más con quien pasar el tiempo.

Perla no supo que hacer de todo eso, ¿era la decisión correcta?, pues nadie, incluyendo a Garnet, lo sabía en realidad.

Era cierto que los humanos eran criaturas frágiles y perecederas, que sus vidas eran demasiado cortas y que muchas veces resultaban insignificantes. También era cierto que los humanos podían transformarse en lo que quisieran, que estaban llenos de posibilidades.

Y de todas esas posibilidades, Greg Universe la había elegido a ella, ella era su posibilidad, su destino.

Aquella palabra que solía incomodarla nunca antes le había parecido tan apta, era cierto que los humanos forjaban su propio destino y en el caso de Greg, ella era parte de su mundo, un honor que la colmaba de felicidad.

Después de más de una década Perla llegó a admitir que no le incomodaba ser el sueño de alguien más, y que deseaba, como nunca antes, ser reciproca a ese sueño.

Su señor Universe había regresado por ella, y por el poco tiempo que tuviesen lo haría feliz.

…

…

…

Penúltimo capítulo mientras actualizo Balada Azul.

Resulta que tengo material para hacer la continuación de algo pero me quedé pegado en muchas cosas, en fin, gracias por leer y disfruten!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

 **;;;**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Comenzó de la forma más peculiar, con una banda de robonoides enviados desde Planeta Madre para investigar lo que había sido de aquella colonia maldita, el lugar en el que Pink Diamond había sido destruida.

Perla maldijo su suerte, incluso si era por cuestiones de azar no podía sino sentirse traicionada por las circunstancias desfavorables que sobrevinieron a su reencuentro con el humano del que se había enamorado. Rose trataba de mantener la calma e ir un paso adelante de la Autoridad Diamante al igual que en la gran guerra, Garnet usaba todo su potencial para evaluar posibles escenarios futuros y así compensar la inferioridad numérica y armamentística de las rebeldes con estrategias novedosas, e incluso Amatista, a su modo, hacía un esfuerzo extra por proteger a los humanos que ya se empezaban a dar cuenta de que algo sumamente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Incluso llegaron a liberar a Bismuto para tratar de equilibrar la balanza y tener así siquiera una chance de revertir el daño que sufría el planeta debido a todas esas incursiones, todo esto sin siquiera saber que el mundo ya estaba condenado y que ellas nada podrían hacer.

El planeta tierra entero sería devastado, de un día a otro, sin aviso. Perecería por completo junto a cada criatura sobre y bajo su superficie y de su aflicción nacería un ser como ningún otro, un anatema viviente cuya existencia no solo significaría el final de la vida de un mundo completo, sino la extinción de muchas otras vidas a lo largo y ancho del basto cosmos.

De la conflagración de aquellas que habían caído en batalla se alzaría nuevamente el estandarte de guerra de Planeta Madre adoptando una forma grotesca e innimaginable, y ni ella, ni ninguna de las gemas rebeldes podía hacer algo para detenerla.

Todo se perdería, todo dejaría de existir.

Llegó al autolavado temprano y se quedó afuera, apoyada contra la pared mientras Greg dormía en su camioneta, siendo que era verano y las noches se habían vuelto demasiado cálidas dejaba las puertas abiertas. Perla se dedicó por un largo tiempo a observar al humano, dormía pacíficamente como de costumbre, completamente contento con su vida, satisfecho de haber alcanzado sus sueños. Perla suspiró lentamente y se limpió una lagrima traicionera que corrió por su mejilla, arrepintiéndose por todo el tiempo desperdiciado y la crueldad inusitada de esos monstruos para los cuales, Greg no era sino una peste a eliminar, un sacrificio insignificante con tal de seguir adelante con una guerra en contra de toda criatura viva.

Perla las odiaba, odiaba a todas las gemas fieles a esos monstruos y se odiaba a si misma por su propia debilidad.

Nada podía hacer por su humano, nada salvo quedarse a su lado y morir junto a él.

Greg despertó al escucharla sollozar, se arrastró fuera de la camioneta y encontró a Perla con la mirada perdida en la nada, los brazos cruzados a la altura del vientre y una expresión llena de angustia en su rostro. Abandonando toda precaución, salió de la van y la rodeó entre sus brazos antes de que la gema pudiese protestar, pues Perla era… Perla, incluso estando a solas le costaba muchísimo el demostrar su afecto, cosa a la que Greg ya estaba acostumbrado.

Solo por eso, se preocupó en cuanto Perla, en lugar de ofrecer alguna excusa buscó su calor y su persona, porque era poco característico de ella.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?", preguntó después de un buen rato, Perla negó con la cabeza, "Es muy complicado", murmuro apesadumbrada.

Ahora, si había algo que sí le molestaba a Greg, era que Perla tendía a subestimarlo, cosa por la que discutieron en más de una ocasión, y aunque entendía que eran muy diferentes eso no le parecía justificación suficiente como para ocultarle algunas cosas.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo", insistió Greg, pero al notar como Perla temblaba, tuvo la súbita impresión de que se trataba de algo mucho peor de lo que pudiese imaginar.

Y en cuanto Perla lo vio a los ojos, y supo que dentro de poco, lo perdería para siempre, toda noción de recato abandonó su ser, y aquel terrible secreto escapó de sus labios.

"Es el fin, no nos queda más que hacer"

No lo comprendió al inicio, no supo de qué demonios estaba hablando, por lo que Perla, tomando valor lo encaró firme y suspiró.

"Ellas dejaron un arma en el interior del planeta y ahora, esa cosa va a emerger y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerla"

Greg quedó atónito, ¿el fin?, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?, se suponía que la rebelión había vencido gracias a Rose Cuarzo y sus Crystal Gems.

Luego, comenzó a pensar en lo raro que había estado el clima últimamente, los terremotos y maremotos que iban y venían de la nada, las tormentas, lluvias y demás eventos sin explicación y como todo, por algún extraño motivo parecía estar conectado a Ciudad Playa.

"La tierra esta condenada", sollozó Perla, "Fallamos, al final no pudimos vencer a Planeta Madre, todo nuestro sacrificio, ¡todas nuestras vidas fueron en vano!", gritó desesperada, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor era tragado por la inminente oscuridad que se avecinaba.

Había algo bajo la tierra, algo terrible e imparable que dentro de poco nacería y los mataría a todos Greg jamas imaginó que algo así pudiese suceder, después de todo, esa clase de cosas solo pasaban en las películas de ciencia ficción, volcanes gigantescos estallando, terremotos que sacudían continentes enteros e incluso meteoritos que caían a la tierra y la hacían estallar en mil pedazos, claro que se tipo de cosas podía pasar, pero nadie las esperaba realmente, al menos no él.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?", preguntó Greg, digiriendo lentamente esas noticias.

La gema no pudo responder, esa misma pregunta la venía atormentando desde hacía meses, desde el momento en que esa gema verde se posó sobre el planeta y anunció el reinicio de las hostilidades.

"Perla"

"No lo sé", contestó ella, "Queda poco tiempo y no tenemos ningún modo de oponernos, incluso si contásemos con el apoyo de los ejércitos humanos dudo de que sean efectivos en contra de la tecnología de Planeta Madre, es… es una lucha inútil Greg, no hay forma en que podamos ganarla, ni siquiera podemos retrasar lo que va a suceder"

Greg pensó detenidamente en esas palabras, sabía bien que Perla era increíblemente poderosa y según ella, Rose Cuarzo la superaba contundentemente tanto el fuerza como habilidad, y si ella, que se suponía había vencido con anterioridad no hallaba la manera de salvar a la tierra, entonces estaba seguro de que no había mucho más por hacer.

En esta clase de casos, era esperable que un ser humano cualquier, quien sea, fuese víctima de aquella aplastante realización de que la vida era sumamente frágil y que la muerte era la única certeza, Greg sabía que lo propio era perder toda racionalidad respecto al asunto, quizás ser presa del pánico y vivir en la negación hasta que esta se volviese tan irreal que sus únicas opciones fuesen el seguir ignorando esa terrible verdad o sumirse en la desesperanza, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, sencillamente no pudo porque lo único que realmente le interesaba, aquello que le brindaba la entereza para no quebrarse era aquella mujer entre sus brazos. Perla se había esforzado por la humanidad entera y él no desmerecería su sacrificio.

"Nos queda poco tiempo entonces, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarte?"

La gema quedó atónita, ¿qué quería decir Greg con eso?, ¿qué acaso esperaba que ella abandonase el planeta en lugar de quedarse a su lado hasta el final?

"¿Conoces esa colina cerca del templo?, ¿donde esta ese viejo granero?, era de mis tíos, de seguro podemos encontrar algo que puedas usar para armar una nave y salir de la tierra"

Perla no podía creerlo, ese humano… ¿de verdad la amaba tanto?, la gema se deshizo en lagrimas, atrapó a Greg entre sus brazos y comenzó a estrujarlo, "Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras", le dijo a duras penas, "Quisiera… quisiera que todo fuese diferente, ¡ya no aguanto esta maldita guerra!", gritó, alertando a los pocos presentes que comenzaban a asomarse desde sus hogares.

Greg respiró profundamente y vio que a poca distancia, Rose, Amatista y Garnet observaban la escena conmovidas, según tenía entendido Bismuto, la nueva gema, pasaba casi todo su tiempo reparando y mejorando el equipo que tenían a disposición por lo que apenas se alejaba del templo.

" _También me gustaría ir contigo"_ , pensó, " _Pero no hay forma de que pueda irme con la consciencia tranquila mientras que tantos otros mueren"_

"No puedo mentirte, tengo mucho miedo y sin embargo… me alegra haber regresado, siento que ha valido la pena", confesó Greg, "Perla… no te quedes por mi, no te rindas"

Para Perla, esto último se sintió como una puñalada, ella estaba lista para morir a su lado en caso de que no pudiese hallar otro modo de salvarlo, por ello, no entendía la pasividad de Greg frente a su próxima destrucción.

No entendía el que quisiera reconfortarla cuando ella le había fallado.

"Por mi culpa no viviste una vida plena, lo siento Greg, siento tanto el no poder… quisiera… yo quisiera..."

"Lo entiendo"

Perla sacudió la cabeza, "¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo tan fácilmente?", preguntó, "Se supone que todo sería distinto de ahora en adelante, y que tú y yo estaríamos juntos"

El humano enmarcó el rostro de la gema entre sus manos, quería que Perla comprendiese a la perfección que tampoco era sencillo para él.

"Sé que no puedo acompañarte al espacio y que le queda poco a este mundo, no tiene sentido negar la realidad"

La gema en cambio estaba en completa negación, cerró los ojos y trató de apartarse, pero por primera vez su fuerza no superó a la del humano y se vio obligada a escucharlo.

"Perla, mirame a los ojos", le pidió dulcemente.

Perla suspiró largamente y obedeció, los orbes pálidos semejantes a un día claro se llenaron de gotas de lluvia, frente a ella, Greg, su humano, su amor, contenía su propia tristeza de forma admirable y aquellas señales de la edad que a los ojos de otras podrían haber parecido insignificantes se transformaron en pequeños recordatorios para la gema de lo que fue un bello romance el cual, ella no dejaría perecer.

No podría permitirse esto último, no cuando todo aquello cuanto poseía le sería arrebatado.

"Te amo"

La tierra se sacudió debajo de los dos, una herida profunda nació en las fundaciones del planeta junto a los dolores de parto de incontables consciencias reuniéndose en un solo ser, buscando dar forma a aquella prisión que compartían. Las Crystal Gems saltaron de inmediato, Greg se apartó de Perla y le agradeció a Amatista que la ayudó a alejarse con rumbo al templo.

Rose se acercó a él y le dio la mano, "Lo siento", murmuró apenada, "Ustedes dependían de nosotras y los hemos decepcionado", luego, dio media vuelta y siguió al resto de las gemas.

"Hasta siempre Perla..."

La vio desaparecer en el punto en que la arena y las olas se conjugaban en una sola entidad, y por el patrón de los muchos temblores adivinó que el fin estaba cerca, varías bandadas de gaviotas y otras aves revolotearon en todas direcciones, confundidas ante la deformación de las nubes que anunciaban la inminente catástrofe, Greg, que nunca pensó demasiado en lo que haría al momento de su muerte fue súbitamente consciente de aquel impulso que le rogaba por correr junto a Perla y abordar una nave, huir con ella a cualquier rincón del universo y abandonar todo lo que conocía del mismo modo en que ya lo había hecho con su carrera y compromisos. Mas, se contuvo y dejó que la tensión acumulada recorriese toda su espina hasta los talones.

Estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que si lo pedía Perla haría de todo por salvarlo, peor en ese caso, no se salvaría a si misma.

No había forma de que él sobreviviese en el espacio y de ninguna manera se convertiría en una carga para ella.

"Una última canción", se dijo a si mismo, "Para ti Perla"

Condujo hasta el lugar en el que se conocieron, ahora sin la necesidad de montar un escenario, tan solo él y su guitarra, la arena bajo sus pies y la cadencia del que sería quizás el último atardecer del planeta tierra.

En el abandono absoluto, del silencio sempiterno que impregnaba el muelle vacío el rasgar de las cuerdas dio paso a su última sinfonía, con la maestría refinada de toda una vida cantó a algo superior a si mismo, una verdadera diosa viviente, la mujer eterna, la única, el gran amor de su vida. Cantó hasta que su garganta quedó destrozada, tocó hasta perder toda sensación en la punta de sus dedos, se quedó allí hasta que sus piernas se entumecieron, y en un acto de desesperación creyó ver las luces de una nave espacial alejándose de la tierra o quizás, luceros rebeldes desprendiéndose desde el cosmos para ir a su encuentro.

La tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, el mar estalló embravecido y de entre la oscuridad eterna, una sola luz plateada quemó el firmamento antes de desaparecer.

Su música fue devorada por la tempestad.

Y la tierra dejó de existir.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Observó aquella diminuta esfera de lodo colapsar en si misma con un ronco crujir mientras la bruma producto de la muerte del planeta se dispersaba para dar paso a la bestia, en poco tiempo sería libre por completo para servir a la monstruosa ambición de sus antiguas lideres contra las que habían jurado venganza.

Durante el breve trayecto de regreso al templo llegó a enterarse de varias cosas que hasta ese momento ni siquiera podía imaginar, como que Bismuto se había hecho de una nave y que esta ya estaba lista para el despegue, utilizando piezas de tecnología abandonada alrededor de todos los rincones del planeta, llegó a saber también que un pequeño grupo de gemas apostadas en Planeta Madre habían capturado su propio transporte y que estaban de camino para encontrarlas, juntas, buscarían un nuevo mundo y empezarían de nuevo, crecerían y se opondrían a la depredación sin sentido de Planeta Madre y la Autoridad Diamante.

Vengarían a los humanos, a cada uno de ellos y a todas y cada una de las criaturas inocentes que habían perecido por culpa de las diamantes.

Rose juró encargarse personalmente de esto último, incluso si para ello debía de revelarse nuevamente como Pink Diamond, noticia que no solo sorprendió a Perla sino también a sus compañeras.

Claro que ella conocía el secreto de Rose, ¿cómo no hacerlo siendo que era su perla de confianza?, ese pequeño mundo era el sueño de su líder, y luego se transformó en el suyo propio, su pequeño tesoro perdido en el universo, en lugar en el que su canción sonaba en las radios sin que nadie más lo supiese salvo él, que había llegado a conocerla tan bien que su ausencia ahora se volvía insoportable.

La recriminación acabaría con ella, se dio cuenta, la culpa la acabaría y entonces nadie más quedaría para recordar a Greg Universe.

Perla se limpió las mejillas y se prometió a si misma no volver a derramar lagrimas, sería indigno de su parte.

Greg había perecido amándola, por él y por tantos otros daría su vida en un sacrificio final, eliminaría al cluster de uno u otro modo y luego, luego atacaría a lo que quedaba de la Autoridad Diamante, atacaría una y otra y otra vez hasta verlas convertidas en polvo, clavaría su lanza en el pecho de cada una de ellas y destrozaría sus gemas para que supiesen de una vez para todas que su voluntad no podía torcer ya más a sus súbditas, las acabaría en nombre de un humano y les demostraría el grave error que fue el arrebatarle todo lo que amaba.

Y si moría que era lo más probable, entonces tal vez se encontraría con Greg, justo como sus primitivas creencias dictaban.

"Perla"

"¿Qué quieres Amatista?"

No prestaba mucha atención al exterior, se hallaban bastante lejos de los escombros para no toparse con la armada de Planeta Madre y haciendo contacto con el nuevo grupo como para distraerse.

"Traje esto con nosotras, y pensé que podrías apreciarlo"

Amatista le entregó una vieja camiseta bastante roída, era uno de los recuerdos que Greg enviaba de vez en cuando, de uno de sus primeros tours, cuando su nombre recién comenzaba a hacerse conocido.

"Vaya", murmuró Perla, "Recuerdo esto, tiene un poema atrás"

La gema púrpura se hizo a un lado y contempló el anillo de escombros que rodeaba al cluster, seguía sin comprender qué clase de maquinación perversa podía hallarse detrás de tal destrucción, para ella, era maldad pura, ninguna otra cosa podía explicarlo.

De allí que buscó ese recuerdo para Perla, porque si iban a enfrentarse nuevamente a esos monstruos, entonces necesitarían ser cautelosas, tendrían que ser más cuidadosas que nunca.

Lo había notado en cuanto abordaron la nave, aquella peligrosa determinación en Perla, la misma de la guerra anterior, aquella que la empujaría de seguro a destruirse a si misma con total abandono.

Tenía la esperanza de que las aquellas palabras de Greg calasen hondo en Perla, y que ella luchase no solo por ganar, sino también por sobrevivir.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La última expedición terrestre traía más sorpresas de las que pudiese imaginar, con el retorno compulsivo de sus gemas exploradoras la cantidad de humanos candidatos para el zoológico se había incrementado lo suficiente como para asegurar la continuidad de la especie, aunque claro, algunos especímenes solo servían como muestras.

Tal era el caso de un malherido humano que presentó resistencia en cuanto notó que a sus pares los estaban capturando cerca de uno de los templos allí abandonados.

Blue Diamond aprendería después de parte de Yellow que tal lugar no estaba del todo desierto, que en realidad, era el hogar de las rebeldes que las retaron y vencieron al destruir a Pink. El hecho de que ese grupo siguiese existiendo llenaba a Blue de irá, ¿cómo se atrevían a permanecer en el mundo que por derecho debería haber sido de Pink?, fue necesario contenerla para impedir que se pusiese a si misma en peligro por ir a la tierra a vengarse personalmente.

Pero al menos le quedaba una venganza, estaba segura de que ese humano sabía de ellas y en cuanto despertase lo interrogaría.

Al ver llegar a su perla no perdió tiempo y la entrevistó en secreto.

"El humano ha fallecido"; entonó lacónica, "Recuperamos algunos artículos suyos, ¿desea verlos y catalogarlos?"

Blue Diamond asintió, lamentándose el haber perdido la chance de hablar con uno de esos nativos y saber de primera mano lo que sintió al darse cuenta de que sería destruido, aún así, el tener sus primitivos haberes podría resultarle útil ahora que la especie entera había sido reducida a un puñado de terrestres destinados al cautiverio.

Ese sería un buen trofeo para conmemorar su venganza en contra de Rose Cuarzo, pensó la diamante sintiéndose complacida, tomar de ella todo por lo que luchó y sacrificó a las gemas que con innegable lealtad le ofrecieron sus vidas, Blue Diamond se adueñaría de todo, incluso de los vestigios de aquella imperfecta sociedad que conformaban los humanos.

"Traelos", ordenó en voz baja, recibiendo por parte de su perla una leve reverencia para luego, encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un contenedor de cristal trasparente, pero que en realidad, se trataba de una especie de polímero refinado.

"Es un contenedor artificial de manufactura terrestre", explicó la perla, "El humano parecía estar realmente interesado en protegerlo, inclusive..."

Blue Diamond observó a su perla dudar antes de contestar, y de un chasquido recuperó su atención, "Dilo", ordenó firme, en apenas un susurró que congeló de terror a la diminuta gema.

Blue Pearl se inclinó nuevamente, "El humano sonrió al verme, dijo que estaba feliz de que yo estuviese a salvo y luego… tomó mi mano y murió"

La diamante no supo que pensar de todo esto, así, mientras Blue Pearl abría el contenedor de plástico para organizar las posesiones de Greg en frente de su diamante.

Muchas de ellas no tenían significado alguno para la diamante y mucho menos para la perla, eso, hasta que se topó con una imagen estática enmarcada detrás de un cristal.

"Que interesante, es una perla..."

Le tomó algo de tiempo el ir revelando los secretos allí contenidos, entrevistas con otros humanos que fueron narrando la historia de un músico famoso que lo dejó todo por una mujer, la misma de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, le cantaron sus canciones o al menos lo que recordaban de ellas, y le leyeron las viejas cartas cuidadosamente preservadas.

Y Blue Diamond llegó a comprender que existían criaturas magnificas en ese mundo y que ella había sido artífice en la aniquilación de alguien en apariencia excepcional, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde como para dar pie atrás, su venganza era necesaria y nada la impediría, pero al menos, protegería ese memento de la humanidad del mismo modo en que protegió el palanquín de Pink Diamond, pues hubiese sido una vergüenza que algo tan precioso llegase a perderse.

Su propia perla parecía estar de acuerdo con esto último, pues en cada ocasión que reabrían el contenedor, solía contemplar su mano izquierda, la misma que el humano hubiese alcanzado buscando a alguien que de seguro ya no existía.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Ok, como que esto tenía un final feliz, pero no.

En otras noticias, creo que al fin terminaré la segunda parte de mi primer fic en este fandom, cosa que me emociona ligeramente… ahora intentaré dormir, ojala disfruten leer esto y hasta la siguiente.


End file.
